Library Mates
by the.girl.who.loves.cake
Summary: Reader x Steve. Set in age of peace(ish). You meet Steve in a library and become friends but you kind of have a major crush on him. No lemons. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the Girl Who Loves Cake. I apologise for any grammatical errors, as I don't have a beta reader. Please point them out to me! Also, as this is not rated M, there won't be anything intense here so I'll leave it up to your imagination. Thanks!**

 **And while I am at it, I'll add one last thing. I've tried my best to make it the pronouns for yourself and your friends as correct as possible, but as I am female and have mostly female friends, I automatically picture myself in this so I might sometimes use the pronouns that suit me, e.g. I might call one of your friends a him when it might be a her, or yourself a she when you might be a he, so please notify me if I get it wrong.**

You are sitting in your local library, flicking through the fiction section. You come across the first book of your favourite series, (fav book series). You pull it gently off the shelf and walk over to the seating area. There are no seats left, they are all taken. A young man sitting on one of the chairs notices you, and stands up immediately. He is tall, blond and extremely handsome.

"I'm sorry, please take my seat," he says quietly, as not to cause a ruckus. He holds a large chunky book in his hands. Its title is bold, and reads: "20th Century; An Analysis."

"No it's okay, I'll stand."

He looks at you with kind blue eyes that you find yourself lost in. "Please, it's the least I could do," he whispers softly.

"It's fine, I'll loan it out and read it at home, please."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

You nod, a little embarrassed. You make your way to the self-scanner. You tap the loans button and scan your book. In your peripheral vision, you notice the man scanning his book. He appears to be struggling a bit. Once you have finished scanning, you make your way over to his self-scanner.

"Having trouble?" You ask, in a flirty tone.

He nods.

"Here, let me help."

He hands the book to you and covers his face in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay, I had struggles with the stupid machine too at first. Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me."

You hand him back his book, your fingers touching briefly.

"It should be scanned now. When returning it, I think it might be best to ask the person at the desk," you say, pointing at the librarian.

He chuckles.

"Yeah, that might be wise."

You both walk out the door. He is about to turn around the corner but you call after him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He turns back around to face you. He has a pleasant expression.

"Steve. Steve Rogers. Yours?

You feel as though you know that name from somewhere.

"(Y/N), at your service."

"Thanks again, Ms/Mr(Y/N). I would never have figured out how that newfangled gadget works without you."

"It was a pleasure, Steve. And call me (Y First/N)." He walks over to a badass motorbike.

"That bike yours?" You ask. You didn't think Steve would be the type to ride a motorcycle.

"Yep. Isn't she a beauty?"

You nod in amazement. He hops onto the black leather saddle and starts up the engine.

"Would you like a lift?" He asks you politely. "You can have the helmet."

You shake your head. "I'll get the bus. Thanks though, Steve."

He shrugs and drives off.

* * *

You have just arrived home and locked the door of your apartment. You have just settled into a comfy position on the sofa with your blanket wrapped snugly around you to reread your book when someone knocks on the door. You curse them under your breath and get up from the couch. A muffled female voice calls your name from the hallway. You open the door. It's Mrs. Balabowski from the apartment under you.

"Have you any milk, dear?"

You sigh. Mrs. Balabowski is really likeable and giving. Ever since you moved here, she's been very welcoming and providing. You gesture to her to come in. She sits on the sofa as you open the fridge and pull out a carton of milk. She thanks you and leaves. _Finally!_ you think to yourself.

A few chapters into your book, there is knocking on the door again. You utter a humph of annoyance and leave your book again. As you walk over to the door, a gust blows your window open. You swear close and lock the window. Finally you open the door to find Steve from the library standing awkwardly in the hallway!

"Oh, it's you, (Y/N). Well, this makes things a lot easier. Eh, I moved in next door."

You look at him in shock.

"Uh, I, uh, now live next to you. Is that okay? I hope so. Uh, I'll try to be a good neighbour and I won't have any mad parties or anything or be noisy, well, uh because I'm living on my own, after all, uh, I'm single and it's a one bedroom apartment-"

"Steve. It's okay. I'm so happy you're my neighbour. Talk about a coincidence! I'm sure you'll be a good neighbour or else you'll get an earful from me!" You say kindly. Inside, you're beaming with joy. Steve seems like the best possible neighbour. And best of all, you really think that you and Steve could be great friends.

You both stand there awkwardly in silence before you invite him in for a cuppa*. Steve seems pleased. Steve takes a seat on the sofa as you put the kettle on. You take two mugs from the corner cupboard.

"Earl Grey, black, blackcurrant, Barry's or Green tea?"

Steve smiles up at you. "What an exotic range of tea varieties you have, Miss/Mr (Y/N). What's your favourite?"

You crinkle your forehead in thought as you decide on an answer.

"I think it would have to be the Earl Grey," you reply after a long pause.

"What's that like?" he asks. Your jaw drops open.

"You've never had Earl Grey?" you exclaim.

"If I were completely honest, I don't think I've had any of them!"

You nearly die of shock at his announcement.

" _Never!?_ I assume you're a coffee guy then. But surely you've at least had them once in your life, even though you're quite young, you must be twenty-one or two or something, right Steve?" you ask.

"Yeah, around that age. I suppose I'm more of a coffee guy, even though I hardly ever drink either of them," he says.

You gape at him.

" _How?_ Well, I suppose you're lucky in a way, I don't understand how you aren't addicted though, tea is amazing!"

The kettle whistles as it reaches boiling point. You reach over to turn it off but Steve makes it there before you.

"Please, you're my guest."

You give yourself an Earl Grey teabag and pour the water in your mug.

"I'm giving you the ordinary stuff," you yell over to him as you pop a Barry's teabag in his mug.

He nods as he flicks through your book.

"(Y Book Title), huh? Is it any good so far?"

"Actually, I've read it before. Have you?" You reply.

He shakes his head and surprises you yet again.

"You have to read it. What books do you like? I'm guessing nonfiction from the book you were loaning," you say.

Again, Steve shakes his head. "That was just research. I don't really like to read. I prefer to draw."

You lean forward. "Are you any good?" you ask.

He shrugs and pulls out a small, battered notebook from his jacket.

"Decide for yourself," he says as he passes it to you.

His drawings are stunning. On every page is a masterpiece. His drawings are so detailed and beautiful. You study every drawing for what seems like years.

"What do you think?" Steve asks you. You look up to his face. A stray thought forms in your mind. _What lovely bone structure... Shut up._ You know that he's just a new friend - or is there something else going on? You need to talk to (your girlfriends/the boys/ your friends) about this.

 **Sorry if you're not a tea person. Please review! It will make me update a lot quicker and will help me improve my writing. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back after what seems like months ( it probably has been). Since then, I have been fully converted into an otaku. Yes! Cue the shrieks of horror. Well, here's the second chapter.**

 **BTW, I'm on wattpad if anyone wants to check my account out. I am called thegirlwholovescake there. Unfortunately, you shall not find any marvel-related fanfics there. Only Tokyo Ghoul and Vampire Knight.**

 **(F1)= best friend's name #1- this friend should be that one that loves food, gaming and/or is really sarcastic.**

 **(F2)= best friend's name #2- this friend should be that one who is obsessed with everyone's love life and/or is slightly pervy.**

 **Sorry for these complicated abbreviations.**

 **Well, let's get on with it.**

"Are you _sure_ you will eat all that muffin?" (F1) asked for the millionth time since you entered the coffee shop. And, for the millionth time, you nodded warily. Honestly, sometimes you wondered how you were friends with them at all. They was _so_ annoying sometimes, with their sarcasm and cravings for junk food. But you had to admit, they was great fun to be with when it came to sociable procrastination AKA gaming together. (F1) was a boss at those shooter games.

You could hear the barista shouting your favourite fictional character's name from behind the counter. You and your friends always gave false names when you went to coffee shops, it was like a tradition. Last time you were here, you told the server that your name was Hilary/Barack. Everyone cracked up at that, even the guy who handed you the tea.

"That's me," you sigh as you get up from the table you and your friends are sitting at. The worker gives you an odd look as you confirm your false name. It seems he is part of the fandom. When you return to your table, half of your muffin has vanished and there is crumbs speckling (F1)'s lips. You give them a murderous look but they give you a guilty smile in return.

"Smells nice. What is it?" Your other friend (F2) asks.

"Berry tea."

You sit down and take a sip of your drink. (F1) slyly slides his/her hand into their pocket, reaching for their phone. However, you notice and slap their arm. (F1) groans when s(he0 sees the stern look you're giving them.

"No phones. You are here to talk to us, not strangers online."

"Whoa, there, horsey. Since when were you a tech hater?" S(he) asks.

"Since now," you snap, "now speak to us."

Suddenly (F2) has a _eureka!_ moment.

"Oh, I've a great topic. How's that sexy new neighbour of yours, (Y/N)?"

You feel your cheeks burning.

"Piss off, would you? And how'd you know he's good looking? You've never seen him before!" You splutter.

Your nosy friend strokes their chin dramatically.

"Well, the last time we met, you did mention a rather handsome neighbour, and judging from your blushing, I deduce that you may have some feelings for -"

You gape at them in shock until you regain your senses and interrupt her/him.

"-I do not! Why the-"

"I also predicted that you would immediately deny this if my suspicions are correct! I knew-"

"Shut the fuck up, (F2)!"

A few heads had turned at this angry outburst, but after a while, everybody eventually goes back to what they were doing.

You angrily take a sip of your tea, realising that it has began to get cold.

"Well, what's the guy's name?" (F1) asked meekly.

"Steve," you mumble, "Steve Rogers."

Your friends jump out of their seats and simultaneously yell, " _Steve Rogers!?_ "

You stare at them, a little confused. The entire café had turned around to find out what all the yelling was about.

"Um, yeah. Am I missing something? Is he a celebrity or something?"

"A celebrity..." (F1) mumbles drowsily as (s)he slumps into the chair.

(F2)'s face is centimetres from yours, his/her eyes boring a hole into the back of your eye sockets.

"Have you been living under a rock? Remember the Battle of New York? Or the tragedy in Sokovia?"

You nod, a little bit confused as to where this is leading to.

They both sigh at your cluelessness.

"You do know what World War II was, right? Well, remember learning about Captain-"

You jump up, causing a ruckus which makes everyone look at you all again.

" _Captain fucking America!_ Steve! Whoa! I'm an idiot!"

You grab your phone and look up Captain America. (F1) cries in outrage when (s)he sees you on your phone but you motion for them to shut it. You need the phone a lot more than s(he) does.

You tap on images of the war hero and stare at them. They are identical. Surely it's a coincidence... They just have the same name... Steve is a pretty common name. You whip out your phone and type iazement. Steve Rogers is identical to your Steve Rogers. What the actual fuck. Steve is Captain America?

"It's him," you announce, giving your friends the phone to see for themselves. In your peripheral vision you can see the dude behind the till angrily glaring at you. Everyone has finished their food so you leave a generous tip for the trouble caused by you and your friends and pull them by the wrists out of there.

What are you going to say to Steve? Should you tell him you know who he is now? But that would ruin the easy friendship you had. But if you didn't say, he would probably figure it out, you've always been bad at hiding things. What should you do?

"Sooooo," starts (F2), "You've a crush on the mighty Captain?" (S)he asks, giving you that annoying 'someone's in luuurrve' look.

"Shut up," you mumble.

 _What am I going to do?_

 **So, that's it!**

 **Ok, do I think I am going to do a little vote on what you are going to do (come clean or go with the flow) Say in your review. Oh, and by the way, guest reviewers, please get an account because I love to respond to reviews and it is impossible to do so if you are a guest. Thanks!**

 **Please review! And point out grammatical mistakes to me!**


End file.
